The present invention relates gasoline detecting device which can improve a detecting speed of a gasoline detecting device, suitable for inspection of gasoline leakage from an engine or the like.
Generally, in a gasoline engine for a vehicle or the like, inspection of gasoline leakage is executed after assembling of the vehicle.
The inspection is arranged such that air adjacent to the engine is sucked, existence of gasoline in the air is investigated, and it is judged whether or not the gasoline leaks.
A potable or handy gas detector and a concentration meter are known as an detecting device of suction type used in the above-described inspection, in which a pump is used to execute sampling of gas, to measure concentration of the gas, and the like.
An example of the inspecting device will briefly be described. A suction nozzle is mounted adjacent to an engine to be inspected, and a body is arranged at a location spaced from the engine. The suction nozzle and the body are connected to each other by a spaced-portion connecting pipe or the like for leading the sucked air.
A sensor, sensor driving means for driving the sensor and for displaying inspected results, a pump and the like are arranged within the body.
When the air sucked by the pump flows into the body section through the spaced-portion connecting pipe, existence of leakage is displayed depending upon existence of gasoline detected by the sensor.
In the suction type detecting device of the kind referred to above, the body must be arranged within atmosphere different from that of a measuring location. For this reason, a distance from the suction nozzle to the sensor increases so that it is inevitable that the detecting speed is remarkably slowed.
On the other hand, it has been tried to execute such inspection on a manufacturing line. However, the conventional detecting device has the following disadvantages. That is, there are a plurality of measuring locations, and it is required to execute measurement at a single location in short time such as 2 to 3 sec. The conventional detecting device which is slow in detecting speed as described above cannot fulfill such requirement.
As described above, the conventional gasoline detecting device has such disadvantages that the detecting speed is slow, and it is impossible to efficiently execute inspection of gasoline leakage from the element to be inspected.